


I Want Something Else

by OhYaBettaDont



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends With Benefits, Kinda?, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, fluff?, they watch Netflix together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhYaBettaDont/pseuds/OhYaBettaDont
Summary: Piers has the flu. Raihan brings him soup.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 163





	I Want Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea while listening to Weezer's Pinkerton album. I'm not sure what the implications of that are but drop a comment if you enjoy the story.

Piers’s phone chimed, waking him up in the middle of the evening. He struggled to open his dry eyes. He couldn’t breathe through his nose, his throat burned, and his ears felt they might explode.

Who the hell was bothering him while he had the flu?

His phone chimed again. Two messages in such quick succession could only mean one thing: Raihan. Piers and Raihan had been hooking up for a while now – nothing serious, just for fun – and while Raihan’s texts normally excited Piers, the thought of doing anything besides sleeping off these awful flu symptoms right now made Piers want to die.

Still, Piers knew that Raihan was needy and persistent, so to avoid setting off a relentless string of texts, he checked his phone. Raihan’s texts were as follows:

“hey”

“wanna hang out?”

Piers replied:

“can’t. I have the flu”

He’d hardly hit send before Raihan texted back:

“are you at home?”

Piers sighed. If Raihan was about to ask him for nudes, he’s straight up block his number.

“yes I’m very sick. I’m going to sleep.”

That should be enough to keep Raihan away, right? Raihan’s reply:

“cool I’m coming over”

Piers groaned. No! How could Raihan not see that was the exact opposite of what Piers was telling him to do? How could that possibly be misconstrued as an invitation to come over? Piers tried phoning Raihan, but there was no answer. Typical. When did Raihan ever answer calls? So Piers hurriedly typed:

“do NOT come over seriously”

He didn’t have the energy to do anything else, so he prayed that Raihan would get the message as he closed his aching eyes, drifting back off to sleep almost instantly.

Banging on the door nearly made Piers fall out of bed. The banging persisted until Piers managed to stumble to the door.

He opened the door just a crack. It was Raihan. Of course. He stood outside the door wearing his regular cheery grin.

“Are you shittin’ me?” Piers barked hoarsely. “I told you not to come. I’m sick.”

Raihan just kept smiling like an idiot. “Good to see you too, Piers. I brought you some soup.” He held up a paper takeout bag. “Can I come in?”

Piers took a good look at Raihan and realized how silly they’d probably look together. Raihan was dressed in a pair of perfect-fitting black jeans, a vibrant orange sweatshirt, and a backwards snapback to match, while Piers was wearing an oversized t-shirt and ill-fitting boxers. He also hadn’t showered in at least two days and probably looked like death. Aside from the obvious issues of feeling like shit and wanting to avoid spreading the virus, Piers also didn’t want Raihan there because he didn’t want Raihan to see him like this…

But it was so sweet of him to bring soup. He couldn’t just snatch the bag and slam the door in Raihan’s face, so Piers hesitantly let his fuck buddy into his germ-infested flat.

Raihan took a few steps inside and the whole flat instantly felt brighter. Piers hadn’t had anyone over in more than a week, and having Raihan there made Piers realize that his living space always felt homier when he wasn’t alone.

Raihan handed Piers the paper bag. “It’s tomato soup,” he said with a grin. He was too damn handsome. “You’re a vegetarian, right?”

Piers nodded absently. He swallowed. It hurt. Talking also hurt, but he couldn’t just say nothing. “Thanks, but I really can’t do nothin’ tonight. I feel like shite. I’m worried sex might actually kill me.”

Blue-green eyes widening, Raihan let out a short chuckle. “Oh, we don’t have to fuck tonight. I thought we could just watch some Netflix together or something.”

That was weird. For Piers, hanging out with Raihan always led to something more, but this time Raihan _just_ wanted to hang out? Why? “But you can’t stay here,” Piers protested in spite of his burning throat. “I’m gonna get you sick.”

“Pfft. I got my flu shot this year. I’ll be fine.” Raihan threw his snapback and sweatshirt on the floor. Now in just a white t-shirt and jeans, he plopped himself down on the couch. “C’mon, sit with me. You’ll want to eat that soup before it gets cold.”

Knowing that Raihan wouldn’t leave now, Piers ambled over to the other side of the couch while Raihan turned on the TV. Piers sat and began enjoying the warm, comforting soup when he noticed Raihan staring at him. “Are you really gonna sit that far away from me?” Raihan asked, his voice sounding more than a little dejected.

Piers hadn’t realized that Raihan would want to sit next to him. Like, directly next to him. Especially since Piers imagined his own smell was probably less than appealing due to his failure to shower. Not that he could smell anything. Still, he thought, if there was anyone out there who wouldn’t mind Piers’s body odor, it would probably be Raihan, so Piers scooted closer. Why not?

With one hand holding the remote and flipping through Netflix, Raihan put his other arm around Piers’s shoulders. It surprised Piers at first, but it felt good, so he leaned into it.

By the time Raihan finally chose something to watch, Piers had already finished his soup and discarded the plastic bowl on the floor. A show began to play. In this show, a man was attending his father’s retirement party in hoped that he’d be announced as his father’s successor in the family business.

Between his sickness-induced weariness and just how damn comfortable he felt snuggled up next to Raihan, Piers could barely pay attention to the show. At one point, the main character’s brother, a cartography student, panicked while looking at a map and declared that the blue part was the land. That made Piers laugh out loud, even though laughing hurt his throat and ears.

This is nice, he thought.

The next thing Piers knew, it was morning. He’d slept through the night. His flu symptoms were still there for sure, but…

It took him a second to realize he’d somehow fallen asleep lying on Raihan’s chest. They must’ve shifted from sitting to lying at some point. Piers tried to get up, but Raihan’s arms wer around him, and even in his sleep Raihan was apparently impressively strong. Piers’s movements eventually woke Raihan up.

Raihan let out a sleepy sigh as his eyes opened lazily. “Morning already, huh,” he sighed. “How you feeling?”

How was Piers feeling? Was “confused” an acceptable answer? Falling asleep together like that felt… oddly intimate. In a way, it felt more intimate than fucking or even sleeping naked together.

But at the same time, this felt good. Raihan was warm and comforting, and Piers realized how much he enjoyed being around him even when they were fully clothed. What did this all mean? How _did_ Piers feel?

“I’m fine,” he managed to reply. “Still sick,” he added.

Raihan stroked Piers’s knotted hair. “You want some breakfast?”

Was Raihan offering to make Piers breakfast? That felt way too domestic. Piers sat up slowly. “No, you don’t have to do that.”

“C’mon, it’s no trouble. I can grab you some Starbucks. What do you like at Starbucks?”

At least the offer to buy Starbucks didn’t seem as forward as offering to make breakfast. Still, this whole situation made Piers vaguely uncomfortable. “Seriously, I’m good. You don’t have to get me anythin’.”

The two men sat next to each other on the couch for a moment, silently. Piers had no idea what to say or do.

He spoke up. “You can… I guess you can go now,” Piers said slowly. What else was there to say? What else was there to do?

Raihan flashed a crooked smile. “Really, Piers? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t get you something warm to drink while you’re sick?”

The word “boyfriend” hit Piers like a punch in the chest. Raihan had never asked Piers to be his boyfriend. The topic hadn’t even come up. Did Raihan not realize this? How long had Raihan thought they were dating while Piers thought they were just casually hooking up?

Huh. That did explain why Raihan wanted to hang out all the time, didn’t it?

“You’re still waking up, aren’t you?” Raihan asked after Piers didn’t respond to him. “I’ll just get you an herbal tea and a Danish. Be back in a few.” He put on his sweatshirt and snapback, winked, and walked out the door.

Piers let himself smile. There he goes, Piers thought as he reclined on the couch. My boyfriend. I could get used to that.


End file.
